


familiar taste of poison

by yasi



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: Sometimes their kisses taste like war.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	familiar taste of poison

[Inspired by Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm](https://open.spotify.com/track/3mkNZA4Q0dYvZIn6OZEmOz?si=9slI2JGqSsqd4j6PYcc7fA)

~*~*~

Ben’s tracing Callum’s body with kisses, following a pattern only he knows, sucking here, biting there. Callum has his eyes closed, enjoying Ben’s ministrations. He feels high, can’t think clearly. Whenever Ben takes charge like this and tells Callum to lie back and enjoy himself, Callum finds himself transported onto a higher plane. Ben makes him feel things Callum didn’t know were possible. He didn’t know that sex could feel like this, that it could be fun and passionate and dirty.

With Whitney it had always felt like work, he had to ask because he had no idea what he was doing. With Ben it feels natural, like he was born to do this.

It’s why Callum can’t give up on Ben. Callum feels addicted, hooked on Ben.

Callum’s heard it all, too many times. _Ben is no good for you, you can’t be a copper with a Mitchell as a boyfriend, he’ll be the death of you._

But Callum doesn’t care. He wishes he did but he’s long past that. He’s in love with Ben, with every part of him.

Sometimes their kisses taste like war. When Ben comes home late at night, knuckles bruised, frown prominent on his face. When things can’t be rough enough for Ben, who pushes and demands and takes. But even those times feel like a sweet escape.

Callum would gladly give up everything just to keep this, just to keep Ben in his life. He knows it’s not healthy, he knows one day Ben will go too far. He knows it will end in tears. He doesn’t care. All he wants is one more moment with Ben, one more taste of those lips, one more kiss that incinerates him from the inside.

Sometimes he wishes they could leave and start again somewhere far away from everybody and everything. He wishes it was just the two of them, living with and in each other. Spending their days in bed, lost in each other’s bodies. Sometimes he wishes he could be one with Ben.

Ben’s finally arrived at his target, taking Callum’s dick in his mouth, making him buck up. Callum opens his eyes, looking down at Ben. His cheeks are red, hair dishevelled, lips plumped up, mouth full. Callum can’t take his eyes off Ben, he looks gorgeous like this.

Ben looks at Callum from beneath his lashes and does something with his tongue and makes Callum buck up again. Callum already feels on edge but seeing Ben like this makes something open up in him and his hands find their way to Ben’s head and he pushes Ben down, making him take more and more of Callum’s dick, almost choking him. And Ben lets him, moaning loudly, turning Callum on even more. And Callum lets go, takes and takes and takes. He comes finally with a loud groan, still keeping Ben down and making him drink all of his come, choking him.

What no one understands is, Callum doesn’t want nice and good. He doesn’t need roses and promises of a rosy future. Callum’s already ruined. Ben could kill someone, and it wouldn’t change anything for him. He loves Ben, craves the poison that is Ben. And he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little different from what i normally write. i hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
